


Dressed to Impress

by ArtificialDaydreams



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aspec Archives Week (The Magnus Archives), Canon Asexual Character, Gender Non-Conforming Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Gender Non-Conforming Martin Blackwood, M/M, No Fear Entities (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialDaydreams/pseuds/ArtificialDaydreams
Summary: “I...” Biting his lower lip, Martin avoided meeting Jon’s eyes. “I’m not sure I can do this. The dress, I mean.. There will be all these people and I’m worried they’ll judge me, y’know?”“Judge you for what? Being the most well-dressed person in the room? For outshining all the rich fools Elias begs for money? For having a smile as bright as the sun?”Of dresses and dancing.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the Magnus Writers Discord for the plot bunny and the Dress Game itself. 
> 
> Thanks to [Semnai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semnai/pseuds/semnai) for the beta!
> 
> For day seven of Aspec Archives week: Music

After checking to make sure that all of the pins were securely in his hair, Jon gave himself a once-over in the mirror before walking into the bedroom. His fiance stood in front of the closet, looking into the full-length mirror hanging on it with a frown on his face. “Martin, are you almost ready?”

Instead of responding, Martin only furrowed his brow, continuing to examine his reflection. He took a fistful of his skirt in each hand and turned slightly to see how he looked from a different angle. The dress was a peach color, with a tight bodice embellished with gold flowers and long, puffy sleeves. The skirt billowed out around him in waves of chiffon that swished with every movement he made, light glinting off the gold accents. His coppery hair had been pulled into a partial-updo from which a few strands had managed to escape. He looked stunning, which was why Jon was confused by his behavior. 

“Are you alright?” Not daring to get too close, less he muss both their gowns, Jon took both of Martin’s hands in his own.

“I...” Biting his lower lip, Martin avoided meeting Jon’s eyes. “I’m not sure I can do this. The dress, I mean...”

“I don’t follow.” When they’d bought their outfits for tonight Martin had seemed so eager to wear it, excited for the opportunity to dress up with Jon. What had changed?

“It’s just... There will be all these people and I’m worried they’ll judge me, y’know?” Martin pulled his hands out of Jon’s grasp and wrapped his arms around himself, as though trying to cover himself up.

There were many things that Jon wanted to say in response.  _ “We’re both wearing dresses.” “Why does it matter what the hobnobs Elias invited think of us? If we’re going to be forced to go to a fundraising party we might as well enjoy ourselves and look nice.” _ He knew that wasn’t what Martin wanted to hear though. He cupped Martin’s face in one of his hands, no small feat considering they were quite tiny, and tried to look reassuring.

“Judge you for what? Being the most well-dressed person in the room? For outshining all the rich fools Elias begs for money? For having a smile as bright as the sun?” Fortunately his words did seem to cheer Martin up a bit, and he did give Jon a hint of that gorgeous smile. 

“Jon...” Martin’s cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

“What? It’s not like what I’m saying isn’t true.” Reaching out again, Jon took back one of Martin’s hands and kissed the back of his knuckles, featherlight.

The blush deepened. “You know what I mean, Jon.”

“Spin for me.” The words came out in a rush, a single breath.

“What?”

“Spin for me. If you’re going to change I want to see you in all your splendor first.” 

“Jon, I can’t... That’s just silly.” Even Martin’s ears were red, which was absolutely adorable.

“Please? For me?” Jon couldn’t help but put a little bit of a pout into his words, hoping it would have an effect.

With a deep sigh Martin took a step backwards, gathering his resolve. “If it will make you stop.” He spun in a slow circle, his skirts billowing out around him in a swirl of peach and gold. More of his hair came out of its updo and framed his face in cheerful curls. He was a vision, truly something to behold. Jon didn’t think it was possible to love someone more.

His own dress was narrower, flaring at the knees in waves of deep purple chiffon. The bodice was adorned with beadwork, amethysts and silver that came together in what Jon could only describe as an ornate netting of gemstones from neck to waist. Because of the dress’ shape, he couldn’t really grasp his skirts and curtsy to Martin, so he decided to settle for a deep bow, extending one hand forward. “Might I have a dance, sir?”

It didn’t seem possible for Martin to blush any more than he already had. “Jon...”

“We might as well get some practice in, there’s still a bit of time before we have to leave. We can practice until you feel comfortable.” 

“There’s no music though.” Martin fidgeted the cuff of one sleeve, looking awkward. Jon stepped forward and tucked a few of Martin’s stray curls behind his ear, letting his fingers linger on his fiance’s cheek. 

“Do we need it?” He positioned one of Martin’s hands on his waist before grasping the other and pressing a kiss to it. They swayed back and forth for a few seconds before Jon tried to lead them in a dance. “Relax, it’s just the two of us.”

Martin’s body was tense at first, his movements stiff with discomfort. Jon started humming a song he couldn’t remember the name to, dropping words of praise every so often until the once rigid motions became smooth. He didn’t know how long they danced for; once Jon even attempted letting Martin spin out a bit before pulling him back, heart soaring. He stood on his toes, and even though he was the only one wearing heels, Jon still needed an extra few inches in order to wrap his arms around Martin’s neck, pull him close, and plant a gentle kiss on his nose.

“You ready?”

* * *

The party was a formal affair, a fundraiser for the university where Elias tried to impress the rich idiots who were foolish enough to believe that the money they donated was being used wisely. Jon attended because he had to, Elias seemed to love showing him off as an example of quality professors, and the food. Mostly the food, if he was being honest. Where else could he get fig and goat cheese galettes or bite-size beef wellingtons for free?

Sasha waved at Jon when he and Martin entered the room, a glass of wine held in her free hand. She wore a dark blue dress that shimmered when she moved, the light catching tiny beads that had been sewn into the skirt. Her cinnamon-brown hair had been pulled into an elegant updo and sapphires glinted at her ears. Tim was dressed in a black suit with a waistcoat the same color as Sasha’s dress, a paisley tie that matched his pocket square, and his brown hair slicked back.

“Jon, Martin, you two look amazing!” Sasha bounded over to them, skirts swishing and sparkling. 

“You guys do too, sorry we’re late.” Martin gave a shy smile, his hand instinctively finding Jon’s.

“Fashionably late,” Tim smirked. “You haven’t missed anything besides big boss Bouchard’s speech about ‘the glories of education and how much we help people.’ The usual nonsense.”

“I think the music might start soon, so we actually have an excuse to be dressed up. I feel silly just standing around like this.” Sasha twirled a loose strand of hair around one finger just as a gentle violin began to sound out in the ballroom next door. 

Jon raised an eyebrow, smiling gently at Martin. “Care to dance?”

Sweeping into the ballroom they offered a few greetings to the people who caught them but before anyone could try to start a conversation they’d moved on. Sure, technically they were supposed to be socializing, sucking up to donors and showing off how great the university was. Jon wasn’t being paid to be here though, and while the food was great it wasn’t going to make him talk to strangers that might make him and Martin feel uncomfortable. 

A waltz started playing and Martin instinctively placed one hand on Jon’s waist, the way he’d done in their flat only an hour earlier. They danced to the music, Jon’s heart soaring with every step. The song changed, a slow melody that found them swaying, feeling like they were the only people in the room, in the universe.

“What’s up?” Jon noticed Martin watching him.

“You haven’t stopped smiling since we got here.”

Only then did he notice his cheeks ached slightly, his mouth set in a grin. “I’m just so happy to be dancing with the most beautiful person in the room, I guess.” 

“Jon...”

“The most handsome man.”

“Jon, don’t-”

“The most radiant-” Jon started to say before he noticed Martin’s face had turned bright red again. The music swelled and Jon tried something else, bracing his knees and tightening his grip on Martin’s waist. It wasn’t a graceful dip by any means, and Martin definitely had to be helping, supporting his own weight somewhat, but the effort was there. 

“You’re so dramatic, Jon,” Martin mumbled, tucking a strand of Jon’s hair back behind his ear. It must have fallen out of place sometime during the dip.

“Would you prefer I wasn’t?” Leaning forward Jon pressed a small kiss to Martin’s cheek, more curls shaking free of the pins and- judging by the small giggle- tickling his face.

“Not really.”

* * *

It was a relief to slip off the heels and get changed into pajamas once they got back to their flat. Sure, it had been fun to look nice for a few hours but that was nothing to the feeling of taking his fancy dress off. Jon spent several minutes in the bathroom, wiping off his makeup and carefully taking all the bobby pins out of his hair. Every time he thought he was done he’d find another. Once he was free from pins he pulled his hair into a loose bun and walked into the bedroom to find Martin on his phone, humming softly. 

“What song is that?”

“From that movie we watched recently, the musical one.” Martin smiled and started to sing softly. “Some people long for a life that is simple and planned, tied with a ribbon...”

“Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land, to follow what's written,” Jon joined in. He held out a hand, which Martin accepted. They swayed slowly, less of a dance and more of an embrace. “But I'd follow you to the great unknown. Off to a world we call our own.” 

Martin fumbled with his phone for a second and the music began to play. They waltzed, and while neither of them would call what they were doing graceful it was somehow the most wonderful, precious dance they’d had all evening. Without the bulky dresses or heels, they were able to move more easily; Martin even tried twirling Jon the way he’d been spun earlier. Jon’s hair came free of his bun and floated around his face in waves of black and silver, his heart practically singing from how happy he was.

The song faded out and Martin pulled Jon in close, cupping his face gently and pressing a soft kiss to his brow, another to his cheek. His free hand found its way into Jon’s soft hair, running his fingers through it as his fiance continued to pepper his face in kisses. One on his nose, another on his chin. The neck always made Jon giggle; he was ticklish there. It was nice that Martin understood that the lips were off limits, but practically everywhere else was fair game. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Jon muttered.

“I could ask you the same question,” Martin replied, pulling back the duvet. They climbed into their bed and immediately Jon pulled Martin close. “Cuddle time?”

“That was too much social interaction, I need to recharge,” Jon muttered, Martin’s sleep shirt soft against his cheek.

“I think we’re both going to be hermits for the next fortnight,” Martin agreed, running his fingers through Jon’s hair once more. 

“Until the next fundraiser.”

“At least we’ll have something to wear.”

Jon looked up at Martin, examining his expression. “You looked amazing. I hope it wasn’t hard for you, I know you had your doubts.”

Shaking his head, Martin smiled. “Once we started dancing I was fine. Besides, being with you, having you encourage me? You made it hard to doubt myself.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jon.” One last kiss, right on Jon’s brow. “Also, in case I didn’t say it earlier, you looked wonderful too.”

“Maybe while we’re being hermits we can get dressed up again and dance, just the two of us.”

“All dressed up but nowhere to go?” Martin smirked at that. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Jon and Martin sing is Tightrope, from the Greatest Showman. I feel like it fits their relationship somewhat.


End file.
